Mi forma de vivir
by Lola300
Summary: Dos hermanos se encuentran por primera vez después de diecisiete años, y convivirán por algún tiempo. Pero cada uno ocultará un secreto y sus convivencia no será nada fácil - YAOI INCESTO - Madara x Izuna (Uchihacest), MadaHashi, leve HashiIzu


**Notas del fanfic:**

**Estos personajes les pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

Bueno, este es un nuevo fanfic. No sé cuantos capítulos sean, pero no serán muchos xP

Es la primera vez que escribo MadaHashi. No saben lo celosa que estuve por mi OTP MadaIzu escribiendo que Madara está enamorado de Hashirama. No odio a la pareja, pero soy celosa con mi OTP ):

Bueno, el fanfic se basa más que todo en los principios de los 90, ya que lo que recuerdo de esos años, es que había mucha intolerancia hacia la homosexualidad, a pesar que años antes la OMS aclaró que no es una enfermedad. Yo me baso de mi memoria, así que puede ser que se me escapen cosas xP

Para las fanfics que le gusta la pareja entre Madara y Hashirama, quisiera su opinión, porque yo así es que lo plasmo si em lo imagino como pareja xP

**Advertencia:** Lemon, Incesto

**Género:** Angustia, AU, Drama, Misterio, Romántico, Tragedia.

**Para mayores de 18+**

* * *

.

.

En la década de los ochentas y principios de los noventa, la sociedad vivían en un mundo donde aun tenían esas creencias de que la familia y el orden natural deben ser entre un hombre y una mujer y que eso está establecido como una ley de la vida, para la procreación y para convivir en la sociedad. Sin embargo, esa misma sociedad repudia, desprecia y rechaza todo lo que contradiga esa ley, como en el caso de un grupo que se escondían por varios años y ahora exigen su derecho de igualdad para convivir tranquilamente. Con banderas de varios colores, tomados de la mano, y besarse frente a esa comunidad, se caracterizaban la organización de lesbiana, gais, bisexuales y transexuales.

Una pareja con esas características, aun se escondían de esa sociedad por el miedo a ser rechazado en todo los sentidos. Estaban en un apartamento, sin muchos lujos, solo lo que se necesitaba. Una pareja que disfrutaban de un momento de disfrute de sus cuerpos. Un momento de intimidad que solo las paredes son testigos de los sonidos excitantes y lujuriosos.

Tratando de recuperar su respiración, sus pulmones pedían aun oxigeno y aire. Inhalaba y exhalaba tomando poco a poco ese átomo que necesitaba. Miró a la persona que estaba debajo de él, sintiendo el aliento rosando por su rostro, para luego morder su labio inferior y lamerlo. Dio un último suspiro separando su cuerpo con la de él y se recostó aun lado. Posó un brazo tapando sus ojos y relajando sus musculo por la actividad reciente. Por otro lado, su pareja se sentó en la cama, estirando sus brazos, para luego fijarse en el otro. Este sonrió y se acercó hasta sus labios para besarlo con suavidad.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó Hashirama cerca del rostro de Madara.

—Un poco. —respondió sin quitar el brazo.

—Me iré a bañar y prepararé algo. —el de cabellos castaños se levantó dirigiéndose hasta el baño para ducharse. Cuando Madara escuchó esa frase, retiró su brazo y se levantó desviando la mirada.

—¿Va a preparar algo? No, por favor.

Recién bañado y vestido Hashirama se dirigió directamente a la cocina, tomó un libro de cocina que se encontraba en una pequeña biblioteca, la abrió y comenzó a ojearlo, viendo que podía preparar. Sonrió porque había receta que le llamó la atención.

—¿Qué haces, Hashirama? —comentó Madara llegando al comedor que conectaba con al cocina. Acababa de bañarse y miró con preocupación como su pareja tomó unas ollas encendiéndola en el artefacto.

—Algo que estaba en un libro que tenías aquí.

—Yo debería cocinar…

—No, no… Tú siempre cocinas. Ahora déjame consentirte.

_"No sé que empeño tiene en cocinar si ni siquiera sabe…" _Pensó el Uchiha con preocupación por su salud estomacal y poner en riesgo un daño en su sentido de gusto.

—Quiero aprender a cocinar como lo haces tú. Así cuando vivamos juntos oficialmente, no solo podrás cocinar tú, sino que yo también te haré la cena, almuerzo o desayuno.

—¿V-Vivir juntos?

—Si. —asintió el Senju cortando algunas ramas para luego fijar su mirada. —Madara, no pensaras que nuestra relación se basará siempre en que yo me quede una noche en tu departamento a pasar un rato agradable. Ya estoy grande para ese tipo de relaciones. No puedo vivir por siempre con mis hermanos.

—Es que… No sé… Vivir juntos es un poco complicado. ¿No es muy pronto? Deberíamos esperar.

—Tenemos diez años juntos ¿Qué más quieres que espere? —comentó con una mueca. —Madara, lo que tú tienes, es miedo a lo que digan las personas cuando te vean tomado de la mano conmigo. —el Uchiha sabía que tenía un poco de razón, pero sentía que no estaba preparado para enfrentar el mundo, y más saber que estadísticamente la sociedad aun no acepta a personas que vivan juntos como parejas si se tratara del mismo sexo. No era ilegal pero no aceptado socialmente era más fuerte. Se sentó en el comedor llevando su mano en su frente.

—¿Y ya Tobirama lo _sabe_?

—… Si, se lo dije ayer en la noche precisamente. Te dije que lo iba hacer. ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? Cuando logras confesarte, te sientes aliviado, liberado.

—¿Ah si? ¿Y qué te dijo?

.

.

_Llegando de su trabajo, un poco de cansancio, dejó su maleta en el mueble aun lado, y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos para luego colocarse unas pantuflas. Se estiró y se retiró el chaleco, aflojándose un poco la corbata. Luego sintió un olor exquisito proveniente de la cocina. Se asomó y ojeó cada rincón hasta que una figura cerca de la estufa._

_—¿Hace cuanto llegaste del trabajo, Tobirama? —preguntó Hashirama viendo a su hermano haciendo la cena. Vio que aun vestía ropa de ejecutivo. Se dio cuenta que el menor llegó de la oficina y lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a la cocina para hacer la cena._

_—Hace unos quince minutos._

_—¿Por qué no me llamaste? Te hubiese buscado en el trabajo._

_—Estaba con unos amigos. No te preocupes, hermano. —comentó el albino sin darle mucha importancia._

_—Tobirama… —se sentó en el comedor. —Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo serio._

_—Ahora no, Hashirama. Debo hacer la cena, porque tú concinas horrible. —Hashirama rió con un aura oscura depresiva, sabiendo que si era verdad que cocinaba muy mal. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a las respuestas hirientes de su hermano. —Hablamos después._

_—Es que… Es algo muy serio. —las manos de Hashirama sudaban por los nervios y sus ojos se dilataban de solo pensar lo que estaba por decirle. Tobirama sabe que cuando su hermano mayor dice que es algo serio, en verdad lo es, a pesar que siempre piensa que es idiota. El menor suspiró dejando el cubierto aun lado de la estufa._

_—Está bien… ¿Quieres un poco de té que hice mientras conversamos? —el mayor asintió y Tobirama acercó la tetera y le sirvió. Tomó otra taza y comenzó servirse ese líquido saboreado. Se sentó junto a su hermano cruzando los brazos, esperando lo que él estaba por decir. —¿Qué pasa?_

_—No sé cómo te vayas a tomar lo que te diré, pero…_

_—Eso es depende de lo que trate el tema._

_—Hehe, cierto. —Acomodó su cabello, llevándolo hacia atrás y respirando profundo. —Tobirama… Yo, pues… Quería que tú supieras algo de mi que pocas personas lo saben y no es fácil decírtelo ya que no sé cómo reaccionarías… —Tobirama comenzó a preocuparse, y más ver a su hermano en un estado de nerviosismo. Habían pasado varios segundos, y el silencio incomodaba a los dos… Hashirama tomó el valor y decidió decirle… —Soy gay…_

_ El albino sentía cierta incomodidad, pero la información no había llegado por completo a su cerebro._

_—¿Perdón?—se acomodó más en la silla y tomó un sorbo de té. —¿Gay? ¿Eso fue lo que escuché?_

_—Si… Es cuando una persona gusta del mismo sexo._

_—Hashirama, yo sé lo que es eso —miró a su hermano, y no sabía cómo reaccionar. —¿Te gustan los hombres? P-Pero, ¿Desde cuando?_

_—Desde que era adolescente… Mayormente mis compañeros veían pornografía heterosexual o lésbica, pero yo veía más que toda pornografía gay y cuando lo estaba viendo yo…_

_—Creo que no es necesario que me cuentes esas cosas, Hashirama. Sólo te pregunté la edad, no lo que hacía en ese entonces. —Tobirama se levantó yendo hasta la estufa, revisando la comida, pero su mente pensaba en lo que acaba de escuchar._

_—Lo siento…_

_—Eres gay… —apoyó sus manos en la cerámica de la cocina y sacudía su cabeza. —A-Ahora, ¿Qué hago?_

_—¿Eh? No entiendo…_

_ —Debo encargarme de nuestros hermanos yo sólo._

_—Tobirama, yo no estoy enfermo ni estoy discapacitado mentalmente._

_—No, pero la mayoría de las personas piensan que ustedes si lo están. ¿Sabes lo difícil que será la vida de Itama y Kawarama en la preparatoria si se enteran que su hermano mayor le gustan los hombres? ¿Sabes lo que los padres de sus compañeros reclamarán a la escuela porque dejan estudiar alumnos que tiene un hermano gay?_

_—Lo sé. No puedo decir a los cuatro vientos lo que soy en realidad…_

_._

_._

—Tu hermano estaba dando escusas. Solo es un maldito homofóbico.

—No, no creo, Madara… Él no le daba importancia a esos temas. Solo que tiene miedo que la sociedad rechace a nuestros hermanos por mi culpa. Además que, se enojó cuando yo le dije que tú eres mi pareja. —rió de solo acordarse de su reacción. —Aunque luego se le pasó y seguimos hablando otras cosas.

—¿Le contaste que soy tu pareja?

.

.

_—Solo quería contarte porque yo confío en ti y me importa poco lo que piensen los demás, pero yo necesito el apoyo de mi familia por lo menos._

_—Eres mi hermano mayor, Hashirama… Jamás podré rechazarte, aunque… —dio un suspiro. —Deja que pase el tiempo para poder aceptarlo… No es fácil lo que me acabas de confesar._

_—Está bien._

_—Solo pido que no le cuentes a Itama y a Kawarama. —el mayor asintió. Tobirama volvió acercarse a la estufa, dándole la espalda a su hermano, haciendo todas las expresiones decepcionantes, pero no quería herir a su hermano. Una duda carcomía en su pensamiento, aunque por otra parte no quería saberlo e imaginárselo. —¿H-Has estado con hombres?—tuvo el valor de hacerlo, pero sentía que no quería saber la respuesta._

_—S-Si… —afirmó el mayor desviando la mirada con un sonrojo en las mejillas._

_—¿L-Lo conozco?_

_—E-Es… —Hashirama dio un fuerte suspiro… Se estaba preparando para la reacción d su hermano cuando escuchase el nombre. —Es Madara… Él es mi pareja actualmente…_

_._

_._

—Me arrojó un sartén en la cabeza. Lo arrojó tan fuerte que caí al suelo. Estaba tan enojado que me gritaba "¡¿Por qué ese idiota Uchiha?!" —el Uchiha al escuchar las palabras de su pareja, arqueó la ceja y dio una expresión desagradable, pero luego cerró sus ojos para tranquilizarse.

—Me odia.

—Claro que no, Madara.

—Creo que quedo muy claro. No te preocupes, el sentimiento es mutuo.

—Madara, yo sé que siempre estás a la defensiva con las personas que nos juzgan

—Que esperabas… Mi _padre_ me botó de la casa cuando se enteró que me gustan los penes. Y quiero hacer énfasis que me golpeó antes que lo hiciera. O te tengo que recordar la vez esa que el ministerio rechazó la propuesta a favor del matrimonio igualitario y vimos como muchas personas gritaron y celebraron llamándonos "enfermos". Además, las personas que entrevistaron sobre el tema por televisión, pues… No daban una opinión muy favorable para nosotros. ¿Crees que no debo estar a la defensiva?

Hashirama entendía a Madara a la perfección. Él sabía todo lo que sufrió en el pasado. Verlo a la defensiva de personas que los juzgan, era un estado normal para él. Volvió a dónde estaba la estufa, revolviendo la salsa que con tanto empeño hizo para su pareja.

—Madara, acércate para que pruebe mi salsa… —el nombre bufó y se levantó con pesadez acercándose hasta la cocina. Hashirama tomó un poco de su salsa con una cuchara y la acercó hasta la boca. Madara al saborearlo, su rostro dio un aspecto azul. —¿Cómo me quedó? —preguntó Hashirama emocionado.

_"¡Le colocó azúcar en vez de sal! ¡Qué sabor tan horrible!…" _pensó Madara al saborear esa salsa. Vio como los ojos de Hashirama brillaban al querer saber la respuesta de él. Así que, lo tragó rápidamente.

—Hashirama…

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Me quedó mal? — su sonrisa fue quitada y un aura oscura rodeó al Senju.

—Si… Digo, no… Bueno, no es lo que quería comentar… —El Uchiha llevó su mano hasta el hombro de su pareja —Ve a mi habitación y consígueme un papel que dice "Armonía"

—¿Para qué?

—Es un favor que te pido.

—De acuerdo… —Hashirama fue hasta la habitación. Por otro lado, Madara al ver que su pareja se dirigió al sitio, buscó por los gabinetes ingredientes para darle otro sabor a la comida.

—Debo arreglar esta salsa. Ni los perros de la calle se los comería.

—_¡Madara, no lo encuentro!_

—¡Busca! ¡Debe estar por aquí!

—¿A dónde estará? No sé porqué quiere ese document… —mientras revisaba las carpeta, una fotografía vieja cayó en el suelo. —¿Y esto? —lo recogió y vio a Madara como un niño, sosteniendo el cuerpo de un niño de ocho años. Revisó la parte de atrás que tenía una nota, aunque la escritura estaba mal escrita. Dedujo que lo escribiría un niño. —"¡Cumple con tu promesa! Atentamente: Izuna" —¿Promesa? ¿No es el hermano menor de Madara? —lo miró por algunos segundos y luego guardó la fotografía. La promesa; eso rodó por su cabeza por un momento. Se levantó del suelo sacudiendo un poco y salió de la habitación. —No lo encontré.

—No importa. —Madara llevaba la comida a la mesa. —Ven a cenar.

Los dos estando en la mesa, comiendo juntos, cerca del uno y del otro, disfrutando de la compañía, y que Hashirama tenía una sonrisa grande al saborear su comida.

—La salsa me quedó deliciosa.

—Claro que si. —sonrió. No quería decepcionar y bajarle la autoestima. —Quería comentarte algo… —Hashirama levantó su vista fijándose en Madara. —Hablé con uno de mis hermanos.

—¿En serio?... ¿Cuál de todos?

—Con Izuna.

—Es el menor de todos ustedes, ¿no? —comentó al recordar la fotografía.

—Así es. Me llamó ayer.

—Momento… ¿Cómo consiguió tu teléfono?

—No sé, solo puedo decir que me llamó… Acaba de graduarse en la universidad y por donde vive él con mi padre y mis hermanos, no hay mucho campo de trabajo allá.

—¿Entonces?

—El único trabajo que encontró está aquí en la capital. Así que… —se detuvo y apoyo sus brazos en la mesa. —Me pidió si podía quedarse en mi apartamento hasta que consiga dinero suficiente para comprarse uno.

—¡Oh, genial! Podrás ver a tu pequeño hermano. Siempre me hablabas de él más que de tus otros hermanos mayores.

—Si, es cierto… —bufó. —Pero…

—¿Qué pasa?

—La última vez que lo vi, fue la noche anterior que me fui de la casa. Él tenía ocho años, y cuando mi _padre_ me botó de la casa, él estaba en la escuela. No lo veo desde hace diecisiete años.

—Bueno, sé que ha pasado muchos años, pero no veo cuál es el problema. Te veo muy tenso por eso.

—Seguro mi _padre_ no volvió hablar de mí después de eso. Así que, él no sabe sobre mi _inclinación_… Sin embargo, estoy también seguro que lo crió como un intolerante en potencia como era él y mis hermanos.

—¿Crees eso?

—No lo creo, estoy seguro.

—Bueno… Yo creo que exageras. Me habías dicho que él era el único hermano con quién tú te llevabas bien.

—Si, pero recuerda que él era solo un niño y podía ser influenciado, moldeado fácilmente a la manera como quería mi _padre._

—Sigo diciendo que exageras. Estás actuando precipitadamente sin saber cuál es la mentalidad actual de tu hermano, solo porque se crió con el homofóbico de tu _padre_. Te aconsejo que le digas cómo es tu vida en realidad. Sé que tu hermano te apoyará.

—No le diré nada. —Hashirama terminó de comer. Madara lo notó, así que se levantó y tomó el plato de él y del Senju, dirigiéndose para lavarlo. —De hecho, cuando él esté instalado aquí, tú y yo no podemos estar como antes, Hashirama.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Ya no podrás quedarte en mi apartamento como antes.

—Madara, yo…

—Está decidido, Hashirama.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Nos esconderemos igual cuando éramos adolescentes?

—Si analizas la situación cuidadosamente, eso no ha cambiado mucho. Nos seguimos escondiendo con o sin la presencia de mi hermano. —dejó los platos para luego lavarlo. Se acercó hasta su pareja y colocó su mano en el hombro de él que aun estaba en la mesa. —No sé, podemos vernos en un hotel o una discoteca de ambiente. —El Senju no le estaba gustado lo que iba a ocurrir con su relación. —Tampoco te estoy diciendo que dejes de venir, solo que debemos limitarnos _hacer cosas _que hacen las parejas.

—De acuerdo… Si no tengo otra opción. Sé que quieres verlo de nuevo.

—Solo será temporal.

—¿Cuándo estará aquí?

—Esta noche.

.

.

**XxX**

.

.

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches. —saludó un joven moreno saliendo del terminal de pasajeros. Tomó un taxi para dirigirse a la ciudad. —Por favor, ¿Puede llevarme a esta dirección? —le entregó un papel al chofer escrito con la dirección que se iba a dirigir.

—Claro.

Mientras que el chico se dirigía hacia su destino, su mente solo le daba imágenes de su infancia, recordando momentos en que una persona lo hacía feliz, lo distraía en momentos dolorosos, lo ayudaba en cosas que necesitaba, y más que nada, él siempre estaba ahí en las noches, cuidándolo de lo que le asustaba, mientras le contaba cuentos. Recuerdos así, hizo que se dibujara una pequeña sonrisa.

_"Volver a verlo después de diecisiete años… No sé cómo estará actualmente. Solo tengo una imagen de un chico adolescente y ésta fotografía…"_

Sacó una fotografía vieja y sonrió con melancolía...

_"Por fin sabré que ocurrió con él, y porqué se fue de la casa sin cumplirme la promesa..."_

Sus pensamientos lo distrajeron tanto, que no se dio cuenta cuando el chofer le avisó que había llegado a su destino.

—Aquí es.

—¿Está seguro? —miró con extrañez los apartamentos. No era lo que esperaba por el deterioro.

—Es la dirección que está escrito en el papel.

—Gracias. —salió del taxi, sacando sus maletas del maletero. Le entregó el dinero y el taxi salió de ahí. Su corazón palpitaba y sus manos sudaban. Por fin iba a encontrarse con su hermano después de muchos años. Dio un suspiro y decidió entrar al edificio.

.

.

**XxX**

.

.

**—**¿Cuándo nos veremos? —comentó Hashirama afuera del apartamento. Madara se encontraba en la puerta, despidiendo a su pareja.

—Te dije que puedes venir cuando quieras, Hashirama. —Hashirama se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso. Cosa que avergonzó al Uchiha porque estaba afuera del apartamento. —Si, si, ya vete antes que nos vean.

—No te avergüences. Me causa gracia. —Madara lo miró por unos segundos y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Hashirama quedó pasmado en frente del apartamento con una gota cayendo en su cabeza.

_"¿Por qué siempre me trata así?..." _Pensó. El Senju dio un suspiro y se dirigió hasta el eso la puerta se abre y choca con un joven que traía dos maletas. En eso se abrió y su ropa cayó al suelo.

—¡Disculpa! —El joven se agachó y comenzó a recoger. Hashirama estaba avergonzado y comenzó ayudarlo.

—No se preocupe.

—A veces suelo ser un poco torpe y… —Hashirama lo miró por un rato. Le recordaba al alguien. —¿Nos conocemos?

—Creo que no. Es la primera vez que vengo a la capital. —terminando de recoger su ropa, se levantó y se inclinó para agradecerle. —Muchas gracias.

—No, que va. Discúlpame usted. —Hashirama sonreía por vergüenza. El joven decidió seguir su camino. Hashirama no pudo evitar verle su parte de atrás. Se sonrojó y sonrió.

_"Tiene un lindo trasero…" _Entró al asesor, botonando el piso que quería dirigirse y se cerró la puerta viendo la silueta de ese chico.

El chico se estaba fijando en el número del apartamento que buscaba, hasta que lo encontró.

—"Apartamento veintitrés" Este debe ser…

Madara tomaba una esponja llenándolo de jabón. Comenzó a fregar los platos y limpiar la cocina. Estaba preparando la casa para la llegada de su hermano. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía. No lo negaba, lo había extrañado desde que se fue de su primera casa y escucharlo por teléfono ayer, sintió que algo de él hubiese regresado…

.

.

_ Despertando en la mañana por el sonido del teléfono, y un poco malhumorado, tomó ese objeto que estaba al lado de su cama y contestó:_

_—Aló_

_—¿M-Madara?_

_—¿Quién habla?_

_—Soy yo… Izuna…_

_—¿I-Izuna?—se levantó de la cama y se sentó. Nunca esperó esta llamada._

_—¿Cómo estás?_

_—Bien… ¿Y tú, cómo estás?_

_—Bien…_

_—¿C-Cómo encontraste este número?_

_—Tengo mis contactos. —hubo un pequeño silencio en el teléfono. —Madara, te llamo porque quiero pedirte algo…_

_—Dime…_

_—¿Puedo alojarme en tu apartamento por un tiempo?_

_—¿Cómo?_

_—Acabo de graduarme de ingeniería en construcción y solo encontré trabajo en la capital. No tengo mucho dinero para pagar un alquiler, solo el pasaje._

_—¿Me llamas solo por eso?—preguntó No negó que se sintió mal al interpretar que su hermano solo lo buscaba por interés._

_—Por una parte… Creo que hay muchas cosas que hablar. Por fin pude hallarte. _

_—… Puedes venir a quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites._

_—Muchas gracias…_

_—Anota la dirección…_

_._

_._

Escuchó el timbre de su apartamento. Secó sus manos con un pañuelo, y se acercó hasta la puerta. Tomó la manilla, la giró y vio a esa persona que esperaba desde ayer, y desde hace varios años…

—Izuna…

—Hola, Madara…

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Hola de nuevo XD

¿Qué les pareció?

Fan MadaHashi, espero su respuesta a mi forma de ver la pareja /:

Pronto habrá MadaIzu. Todo será poco a poco :D

**Edades de los personajes: **

Madara (30), Hashirama (30), Tobirama (27), Izuna (25)


End file.
